Love Poems in alagaesia
by Rockomaniac
Summary: This will be about a series of love poems. Each poem mentions a couple in Alagaesia.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hi to all readers. This is the first of my series of one shots that I will post in this section of Fan Fiction. Please tell me whether you like it, through your kind reviews. I will much appreciate your words, no matter good or bad. For it all simply means one thing I thing, I have a review! 

**_I think of you and you only, _**

**_for you are my spirit and soul. _**

**_You are the light that guides me, _**

**_from the darkness that threatens to overwhelm. _**

****

**_I wish to hold you in my arms, _**

**_and brush your lips against mine. _**

**_But will you accept my love to you, _**

**_is something I will never know. _**

****

**_Love is such a wonderful thing, _**

**_and yet it brings many sorrows and doubts. _**

**_Perhaps you might tell me if you love me, _**

**_for I fear that I may lose you forever. _**

****

****

**_I hold you in my eyes, _**

**_yet I cannot be with you. _**

**_The sorrow in my heart, _**

**_is tearing me apart. _**

****

****

**_My heart yearns for you, _**

**_you and you only. _**

**_I will wait for you forever, _**

**_No matter a year or a hundred. _**

* * *

Done by: Rockomaniac 

P.S If anyone can guess the couple ( I left a few clues inside) you get to decide my next poem/ short story in this section.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey People, this is poem no.2! The answer for the first poem is Eragon and Arya.( Congratz to for guessing correctly!) Quite a few ppl also guess Roran and Katrina. The reasons of the first poems being Eragon and Arya are:

**_Galbotorix is the darkness that might destroy them._** **_

* * *

_**

**_yet I cannot be with you.-_**

**_Arya is elf princess whereas Eragon is human Rider. They meet everyday yet cannot be together._** **_

* * *

_**

**_No matter a year or a hundred.-_**

**_Both elves and Riders have very long lives. Thus they can wait "Forever"._**

_

* * *

_

_Poem 2_

_I go to war against you, _

_yet I love you in my heart._

_I see your face in the battle on air and ground_

_fighting in the horrid fray._

_I wish to save you from this terror_

_but I am bound to chains upon my forefather's legacy_

_My heart yearns for your very touch, _

_which I had once felt when in your cage_

_I wish to be in your arms,_

_but I know that it cannot be, for darkness covers you_

_The world is never fair,_

_how can it be that we are separated by destiny_

_You are my light,_

_that shines on my soul._

_That brings me hope,_

_and keep me from insanity._

_The very sight of you,_

_brightens my prospect._

_But you must know, you will know,_

_we will be together ,when this all ends. _

_By: Rockomaniac_

* * *

Yay! The end of my 2nd poem. This poem looks a bit vague to me when I tried reading from an outsider's view so I decided to give a hint. This poem is from a girl' point of view. Good Luck people! ( Whoever manages to guess two correct poems in a row will be allowed to choose the section for my next story!)

P.S I have started a saga in the megaman section of Fan Fic. Net. Please enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi to all. This is poem number 3. Quite a few people guessed correct for the first two poems. However, I will only accept single answers, no --- or ---- like so many people do. However, I would like to thank everyone for all that reviews to this poem. I really appreciate it.

**

* * *

**

**Winner for poem 1: ****mntnsunflower**

**Answer: Eragon and Arya**

**Winners for poem 2: ****Halohampster**** (win 1. ****Congratz)**

**Emberserve**** (win 1.****Yay)**

**Joce****( You**** are correct but didn't I say that this is written in a girl's POV!)**

**Answer: Nasuda and Murtagh**

To those that did not answer it correctly, do not despair. There are many more poems waiting for you to guess correctly!!

* * *

Now for the reasons:

_I go to war against you, _

Galby and Murtagh vs. the rest

_I__ see your face in the battle on air and ground,_

Murtagh fight with dragon on air and ground.

_but__ I am bound to chains upon my forefather's legacy._

Nasuda takes Ajihad's place as ruler of Varden.

_which__ I had once felt when in your cage._

Murtagh was once locked up by Ajihad and Nasuda visited him, who knows what they might have done.

_

* * *

_

_I love you,_

_w__ith__ all my heart and soul._

_When I see you,_

_I cannot help but to hope for your touch._

_When I dream,_

_I dream of your perfect countenance._

_When I bathe,_

_I bathe with the thoughts of a kiss you could give me._

_My troubles are caused by you,_

_b__ut__ I still adore you._

_I do not know why I do so,_

_but__ this feeling is so wonderful._

_All I ask__ for_

_i__s__ a single brush on the lips,_

_t__hat__ will cure my pain,_

_t__hat__ will take away my suffering._

_All I ask__ for_

_i__s__ a little affection._

_It will last me forever,_

_t__hat__ wonderful love._

_I hope for it,_

_but__ I know you will give me __nought_

_For in your heart,_

_is__ already someone else._

_My heart is broken,_

_by__ your single-mindedness,_

_to__ not accept me,_

_but__ someone else._

_I beg you,_

_love__ me all you can._

_Give me the affection I need,_

_for__ I am lost without it, drifting in the wind._

_Bring me back,_

_take__ me away._

_Take me away from the coming storm,_

_and__ shelter me._

_Done by: Rockomaniac_

* * *

Well, well. I think it might a little hard if you did not read Eragon/ Eldest properly. I am determined to ensure that it is hard enough for you to crack your brains over such an minute matter. MUHAHA!

Yours Sincerely,

Rockomaniac

* * *

P.S If you have any answers, or compliments, suggestions or flaming, just review.

May your sword stay sharp,

and your wits even sharper.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi to all readers. This will be the fourth mysterious poem I write for you all. Here is my reaction when I first read the reviews for Chapter 3. _I drop my jaws in shock at answers of the review. _NO ONE, ABSOLUTELY NO ONE managed to guess Chapter 3's answer. Thus, I decided to withhold the answer from all of you, and effectively from NOW, you get a go at both Chapter 3 and this new Chapter 4. ( I welcome anonymous reviews too)

* * *

This poem no.4 is a little different. I decided to write it in both the man and the woman's view.

Those in italics will be the woman's POV and those without is in the man's POV. The bold letters

are those of the author's POV. This is actually more like a story cum poem thing .Enjoy.

* * *

Into the darkness I have stood,

Fighting against the self-proclaimed "light".

Battle I do unto those who oppose me,

And vanquish them from the face of this world.

_Born onto this world I was,_

_Into the light I was shoved to._

_On__ the __faithful __day that I saw you,_

_I was determined to follow you._

My mind was dark,

My heart was black.

But the moment I saw your face,

I repented, I changed.

_In my mind I thought,_

_No matter __who__ you are,_

_No matter where you are from,_

_I will love you, though I do not know why._

I could not leave the darkness,

No matter how hard I tried.

But I loved you at the first sight,

And I took you with me.

_Wondrous the days of love __we shared __were,_

_Where we __laid__ together, staring into the stars of __Alagaesia_

_We kissed, we loved,_

_Bliss was those happy nights_

Nothing is eternal,

For soon, a tragedy had befallen you and me.

You left for a far away land,

To a place where I would never see you again.

_I was filled with despair,_

_Every step I took, away from you._

_My heart sung with sorrow,_

_For we could no longer share the love we once had._

I love you,

I will forever.

But nothing can change the fact,

That you are gone.

_I will think of you,_

_Night and day._

_I will miss the nights of passion we shared,_

_I will miss your warm touch._

**Love is such beautiful thing,**

**But yet it is devastating.**

**It can bring lives together,**

**But it can also destroy all that we worked for.**

**Love is so powerful,**

**That no one is its master.**

**Hearts of passion and souls of infatuation,**

**Empowers it to change the world.**

* * *

I am done. Make a guess people and please comment on the style of writing, whether you like it or not. Pardon me if you think it is lousy.

Yours Sincerely,

Rockomaniac


	5. Answers for 3&4

Hi to all readers of my poems. I really appreciate the support that all of you have given for the poems. If you are wondering what took me so long to update, I was very sick the last two weeks. Anyway, lets get on with my work.

* * *

Winners for Chapter 3---

Absolutely nobody. (I am seriously shocked)

Pairing: Eragon and Elva!!!

Some of you say, OMG I think my answer is correct!! Why is it wrong? Very simple.

_My troubles are caused by you,_

Wasn't Elva's curse caused by Eragon's "Blessing" ?

_I dream of your perfect countenance._

Eragon looked like a handsome elf after the Agaeti Blodhren.

_I hope for it,_

_but I know you will give me nought_

_For in your heart,_

_is already someone else._

Eragon loves Arya and would not love Elva.

* * *

Winners for Chapter 4---

Halohampter ( Congratz! This is your second win, you get the chance to choose where I should write my next FF in!

Fate/ Stay night

James Bond

Artemis Fowl

Maplestory

Black Magician Trilogy

Earth Sea Trilogy

Star Wars

Bartimaues Trilogy

Isn't that a lot of choices?)

Pairing: Morzan and Selena

( fallen dragonfly don't screw yourself because of this- I like your explanation though!)

So now for the real explanation!

Basically, the whole poem is just the explanation for the story of how Morzan met Selena while carrying out Galbotorix's orders and their love story. So, if you want further understanding, just check out the Eragon and Eldest.

Since there has been so much to say about the 2 poems, I will not mess it up and you will find Poem 5 posted up on the next chapter which you will find there in 10 seconds…

Yours truly,

Rockomaniac

P.S keep up the good work ppl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

This is poem 5 for all of you.

_

* * *

In times of hardship,_

_You make me see the truth._

_In times of fear,_

_You give me courage._

_You give me strength,_

_And the will to fight on._

_Against the wave,_

_That might flips my anvil._

_Though we meet everyday,_

_Yet we are fated not to be together._

_I yearn for your love,_

_I yearn for your touch._

_We are so close,_

_But yet so far._

_Oh,_

_Love is so cruel._

_My life depends on you,_

_For my heart is with you._

_I fight in your name,_

_To save you from abyssal that is death._

_How I wish we will be together,_

_Forever and ever._

_To live a life that even saints cant have,_

_Of bliss, of passion, of happiness._

_But I know it is tough,_

_For darkness covers the land._

_The land where we should have planted our seeds,_

_Seeds of goodness they are._

_But I will no matter the circumstance,_

_Fight towards our goal._

_Our goal of everlasting peace,_

_Of living a life of simplicity that is just so rare._

_Let us stretch forward towards the rising Sun,_

_The dawn that shall chase away the dark._

_The dawn that will bring our future,_

_A wonderful future that is._

_Done by : Rockomaniac_

_

* * *

Well, this is less of a love poem and more of an inspirational poem than i expected it to be. However, there is still the pairing to guess. Another annoucement i would like to make, is that since we have found our first winner, the amount of correct answers needed to become the second winner is 3._

_Signing off,_

_Rockomaniac_


	7. Answers for 5

Hi again readers, this is Rockomaniac back again!

* * *

Well, here is the pairing for the last poem.

Poem 5: Roran and Katrina

Reasons-

_Against the wave,_

_That might flip my anvil._

As you can see, to run an anvil, you need a hammer. An anvil is the object that the hammer works on and in this case, it means Roran's home which had been destroyed by the wave ( Galborotrix and his cronies ).

_Though we meet everyday,_

_Yet we are fated not to be together._

Roran and Katrina meet in Caravanhall every day, but they are not allowed to be together because of Sloan.

_I fight in your name,_

_To save you from abyssal that is death._

Well, Roran fought very hard against Galby to save Katrina.

So, the winners are: sparkling stone( you got 2 correct already, 1 more to a win!) & RIDER ARYA SHADESLAYER ( first time correct , hope you gonna get your next one soon).

( Fallen Dragonfly- read review replies)

* * *

Next up,

Review replies:

-To halohampster who won, and requested that I write my next fanfic on Artemis Fowl.

Definitely, once I am done with brainstorming and doing some drafts, I will start the Fowl fanfic!

-To Given-inside who said the last poem was more lovestruck than inspirational.

I say, the last para IS inspirational. Though I really appreciate the comment.

- To Fallen Dragonfly,

You technically are correct by writing Roran & Katrina; however, you also guessed Vanir & Eragon and that made you wrong…

I like your reasoning though, and what with you getting stuck at the anvil part.

I would have to say Orik & Wife was a good guess and honestly, since when did they meet everyday… ( Since you mentioned Orik & Wife, now I have to change the next poem). :(

-Silence

Good guessing, but its still wrong.

-Mystery Hunter

Thanks for hoping that I get better, I got much better after reading your review.

-Emberseve

Good guess! But still wrong.

* * *

Well, I will conclude here. Will update with the next poem in about 24 hours!

Signing off,

Rockomaniac


	8. Chapter 6

Hi to all readers. Sorry for the extra 24 hour delay that contradicts my earlier mentioned 24 hours wait.

* * *

Poem 6

_In times of danger we met,_

_Work together we had to._

_Though unwilling we sometimes were,_

_We strived towards a common goal._

_As we went together into battle,_

_I saw your compassion for life._

_I saw the way you work to save everyone,_

_Everyone in Alagaesia._

_It was then I fell in love,_

_With such a great man._

_The great man that would be the umbrella of the world,_

_From the coming storm._

_But, however much I love you,_

_However much I wanted you,_

_There was always a barrier between us,_

_An unbreakable barrier. _

_Many tears I shed over you, _

_Much time I thought of you._

_All so in vain,_

_Because I could not be with you._

_Fate brought me next to you,_

_But are we to be torn apart?_

_Torn apart by the wheels of time,_

_And the realities of life?_

_But I swear,_

_Swear that even if I die,_

_I will love you,_

_Forever……forever_.

Done by : Rockomaniac


	9. Chapter 7

Hey to all readers! Rockomaniac back here again. I must thank you all loyal supporters of my poems. I am proud to say that I have 40 reviews thanks to you guys! YAY! Its time to celebrate, but unfortunately, I can't meet you all in person So, without further ado, lets get on with our work.

* * *

Answer for poem 6: Eragon and Trianna ( I think I got the spelling wrong)

Winners: Nobody, and I mean it. ( Nobody as in no one, not like in Odysseus)

Explanation:

_In times of danger we met,_

_Work together we had to.-_ They met in the Varden while trying to defeat Galby.

_There was always a barrier between us,_

_An unbreakable barrier. – _Saphira was against the 2 of them being together

* * *

Now, for poem 7

The world is cruel,

To separate us.

My love,

My only love.

Upon the high valleys,

Upon the deep forest,

You were lost to me,

Lost to that unfilling abyss.

The darkness,

The hatred that swallowed me.

The anger in my veins,

To the injustice that had fallen on you.

I will fight,

Fight for my destiny.

But above all,

I fight for you.

Love,

Is everlasting.

My love for you,

Is more than that.

My heart,

Is with you.

No matter where you go,

No matter which direction you face.

I will do anything for you.

Anything at all,

To bring you back.

But I know that I can't.

And I never will.

Such is fate,

So cruel to all.

Love is always taken away,

By this mindless foe.

Time cannot wash away the sorrow,

The sorrow of loss.

The melancholy that stems of love,

And flowers in destiny.

* * *

Well, that is it for today. Good luck in guessing!

Rockomaniac.


	10. Our Finale

Hi to all readers, this is Rockomaniac back again. Well, this will be the last official chapter that I will ever make. I find it appropriate to end this long journey here. It has been a long while since this poetry started, and I sincerely thank everybody that has supported all my poems.

* * *

However, there are a few things I would like to mention first before we reach the end.

Firstly, everybody is welcome to submit poems to my e-mail address and I will post them up here. **Please remember to add your fan fic name, whether you want me to edit it and if there is anything else you want me to write.**

* * *

Secondly, the answers. The last poem was Sloan and his wife. No one guessed it! Well, the reasons are

- Upon the high valleys,

Upon the deep forest,

You were lost to me,

Lost to that unfilling abyss.

Sloan's wife died in the place where Galby lost half his army.

-My heart,

Is with you.

No matter where you go,

No matter which direction you face.

I will do anything for you.

Anything at all,

To bring you back.

He always wanted to bring his wife back…

* * *

Thirdly, the only person who won is Halohampster, to whom I owe an Artemis Fowl FanFic. Well, I started on it and I will PM you when I post.

Fourthly, although Halo was the only person to win, feel free to send in your requests for FanFic. I might not have the time to start a proper one, but I could always do a oneshot or hold a proper saga on my backlog. ( I owe Halo a whole story)

* * *

Lastly, I will like to dedicate this short spur of my imagination to all readers.

_Love is such a wonderful thing,_

_Bringing many together._

_It joins the lives of some,_

_And change the fate of others._

_It create ideals in some,_

_Others take action because of it._

_But, what is most important is not love itself,_

_But to learn how to appreciate what is true love._

_How to enjoy what is love,_

_To understand how simple yet complicated it can be._

_That it can brave calamities and catastrophes,_

_To create a better future for people._

_That, is the value of true, pure love,_

_The most powerful thing in the world._

_That is what our modern society lack,_

_And that my readers, is what we truly need._

_And so, I hope,_

_Through my words, and perhaps your joint efforts,_

_We can change the world,_

_To make it a better place,_

_One of endless, perpertual love and care, peace and freedom._

Thank you,

Rockomaniac


	11. No such thing as an eternal goodbye

This is dedicated to Mystery Hunter and any others who find it a sorrow for me to end this fic.

* * *

**_Poem : No such thing as an eternal goodbye_**

-

-

The world turns upon us,

As time go by.

Everything has an end,

Yet at every end there is a new beginning.

We might have arrived at our destination,

But there is no such thing as a stop.

For no matter whom we are, what we do, where we can be,

The word _forward_ exists.

So, game is the word _farewell _as we move _forward_,

Creating chances for us to see each other.

No matter the circumstance, no matter the weather,

Reunion is always a happy thing.

So let me say,

An end is never a goodbye.

As somewhere down the path in life,

Somewhere, i believe, we will meet again.

Done by: Rockomaniac

* * *

Sorry if you find that me using this fic as a place to write my feelings irrelevant to Eragon. It is just that I had always felt the need to express my emotions with my sudden bursts of inspiration. :) 

Please comment on this poem too. ( You can also submit your own poems or request for me to post on a topic.)

Hope to post again soon,

Rockomaniac


	12. Chapter 12

Hello to all fellow readers. Sorry that I haven't posted for so long, I am actually busy with school life, getting used to the new education system and going for Oversea Education Program with the school. Well, finally I have a free day and I just found some inspiration. So, let me entertain you my words.

* * *

Poem: Let there be love 

Love is an endless flowing stream.

It is such a beautiful thing.

Lost in this heartless age and soulless pace, love is our only light.

So let us get together, and dwell in the power of love.

Let the bright flowers bloom, and reach out to this world.

Let the leaves turn green, let the soul turn bright.

Let us shelter under the tree of love.

Time might ravage our bodies.

Age will overtake us one day.

Yet our love will always survive, no matter if in the smallest heart or the biggest soul.

Love is everlasting.

So let us embrace in this world, in the wondrous thing called love.

Let the stream keep flowing, its source being our hearts and hopes.

Let there be love.

-

Done by: Rockomaniac

Well, what do you think of it? Please review and comment.

One last thing I would like to say is that, three new fics are on their way!

_1.Artemis Fowl: A life without regret._

_Scheduled for release on: 25/1/08- Artemis fowl ff_

_2.Rock and Roll: Will you be with me. ( A revised version )_

_Scheduled for release on: 27/1/08- Megaman ff_

_3.The Lance of Destiny ( My soon to be major saga)_

_Scheduled for release on: 1/5/08- I know that's very far…_

* * *

So, I hope to see all of you soon in my new stories! 

Yours truly,

Rockomaniac


	13. Valentine Special A must read

Hi again. I am writing this chapter as a Valentine's special. It might be a little bit late, but I hope you all still enjoy it.

-

Valentine's Day has now become a commercialized event for people. Many shop vendors that sell things like Valentine's chocolate, roses and even jewelry. Yet, what is the true meaning of Valentine?

Many think of it as day of love for others. However, I believe that Valentine is a day not only for your partner, but also for your family and friends. Valentine is a day in which you express what you think of others; it is a chance to show your true feelings.

Valentine is a day of happiness, a day of forgiveness, a time where you care for others, an emotion of love and warmth of the heart. Valentine lies in you. You can celebrate it everyday with others, because Valentine is not just a day. Valentine is a feeling, and an everlasting hope for oneself and others.

So I hope, you will not treat what I say for granted. Without further ado, I will present the poem. Certain phrases have been taken from some songs.

Tonight I celebrate my love for you.

I see the stars in the night sky waiting.

For love, a dream that will come true.

So let us, let us walk together as one.

Time might fade away into the darkness.

Yet you are like a candle which will not melt.

But our love, is more than just a feeling.

Our love, can ignite the stars that wait.

Let us watch, the dusk and the dawn.

Let life that go by, be just a prelude to our love.

All may be gone, yet we remain.

A bond that cannot break,

An unexplainable hold.

So that is love.

More than anything that lives.

The sky may tumble and fall,

The tides in life may pass.

But one thing is for certain.

You and me, our love forever,

Will make a difference.

So let me say it one more time,

Dance with me.

Under the moon, under the stars, above this world.

Nothing can stand in our way,

As we stand together in love.

Happy Valentine to all of you.

With love,

Rockomaniac

P.S Tell me if you want a list of good love songs.

I will post a seperate chapter on it if more than 3 ppl want it.


End file.
